projectpawfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
What's this group about? This is a roleplay dedicated to Project P.A.W. The shortest way to describe the group is as follows: In the near future, animals that suffer severe injuries and left for death are rescued by an animal prosthetics organization and nursed back to health with the help of robot bodies, essentially turning them into cyborgs. It's not all good news, however, as these cyborgs are built with the intention of weaponized, expendable soldiers, and so many of them rebelled against the organization that built them. Some, however, stay loyal to the organization to fend off the "defective" animals, giving into the corruption that lies within the organization. This roleplay is very lore heavy, so to find out more, you'd have to read into the wiki. How do I join? There is an entire page that will walk you through the sign-up process, if you are interested in joining. What if I can't draw? That's no problem! You can still gain levels for your units through roleplay and writing! In addition, we have an option to "adopt" a character for you to use if you can't draw and/or you're stumped with a design! In addition, you may commission someone to make a reference sheet for your character. Where does roleplay take place? Group wide role-play will be hosted on Skype in the form of an invite only group chat. Private role-play may take place wherever you wish, but to gain experience/money (see below) for your RPs, please post them publicly so we can see them such as through comments or text deviations! How many characters can I own? Upon starting the group, you may only have one unit per faction, as well as one neutral character. However, there are several methods to gaining more unit slots for a maximum of five units per faction for a total of eleven units! Note that all administrators and moderators of the group may ignore this limitation and start with the maximum of five slots per faction. I don't like the faction I started with! Can I switch? Of course! However, this is a very slippery slope; for in-universe roleplay reasons, ''you may only switch factions once per character. ''The only exception is a neutral unit joining another faction, and then switching to the opposite. If a unit switches to neutral from another faction and decides to switch back, they must provide a logical reason for the switch, otherwise the unit will be permanently locked in neutral. How do I level up/get money? Information on leveling up can be found here. Information on money can be found here. How do I know how much money/experience I have? We recommend you keep track of your own funds to make it easier on yourself, but the moderators will have a chart of everyone's money/experience in a private document. Typically, each unit has their own amount of funds but upon request, permission may be granted for two or more units to share a pool of funds.